


our first meeting wasn't too bad

by kamsharigatou



Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, First Meetings, Gryffindor Gulf, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Quidditch turns in Love, Slytherin Mew
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsharigatou/pseuds/kamsharigatou
Summary: MewGulf hogwarts!AU or harry potter setting!AUGulf merasa perkenalan pertamanya dengan Mew yang tidak resmi itu tidaklah begitu buruk.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	our first meeting wasn't too bad

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't expect anything from this fanfiction :"D

MewGulf hogwarts!AU or harry potter setting!AU

Gulf merasa perkenalan pertamanya dengan Mew yang _tidak resmi_ itu tidaklah begitu buruk.

\-----

**our first meeting wasn't too bad**

Written by **Kamsharigatou.**

**♤ 2020 ♤**

\-----

Gulf sebagai murid di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts yang akan menginjak ajaran tahun ketiga merasa tahun ini akan terasa menyenangkan. Terpilihnya ia sebagai Seeker dalam tim Quidditch Gryffindor membuat ia bertekad untuk mengisi liburan musim panasnya dengan kegiatan berlatih Quidditch setiap hari. Posisi Gulf sebelumnya adalah Beater, namun, sebelum ajaran tahun kemarin berakhir, para anggota tim Gryffindor mengadakan rapat untuk merombak secara besar-besaran semua posisi anggota di tim.

Hal yang melatarbelakangi adalah mereka menyadari adanya ketidaksesuaian posisi yang tepat dalam tim. Seperti Gulf yang seringkali menemukan Golden Snitch lebih dulu dibandingkan dengan Mild ーSeeker sebelumnyaー yang bahkan Gulf harus selalu mengingatkan Mild berkali-kali akan keberadaan benda bulat kecil berwarna emas yang suka berterbangan semau hati tersebut. Bahkan Mild sendiri yang berposisi sebagai Seeker saat itu malah cenderung memperhatikan bola Quaffle yang selalu menerobos gawang tim Gryffindor, dikarenakan Pluempong ーKeeper sebelumnyaー selalu lengah dalam menjaga gawang.

Keberadaan Bludger sebagai bola pengecoh untuk mendistraksi permainan dengan hantamannya yang keras itu turut menjadi ancaman bagi Gawin saat di pertandingan ajaran tahun sebelumnya. Setiap pertandingan yang Gryffindor lewati, pasti Bludger tersebut selalu memilih Gawin sebagai sasaran. Entah bagaimana bisa hal tersebut terjadi. Gawin yang sebelumnya berposisi sebagai Chaser, dengan berapi-api mengatakan setiap pertandingan telah berakhir, "Sebelum aku mati, setidaknya bludger busuk menyebalkan itu harus diberi pelajaran olehku!"

Ucapan umpatan Gawin tersebut akhirnya membuat Boat, sang kapten tim Quidditch Gryffindor mewujudkan ucapannya dan menjadikannya sebagai Beater. Ya, intinya hal-hal yang terjadi di tahun sebelumnya membuat semuanya intropeksi diri. Kegagalan yang terjadi secara beruntun itu pastinya akan menghasilkan kemenangan yang manis untuk tim mereka.

Nah, di tempat inilah Gulf berada sekarang. Tubuhnya berdiri di antara sederet toko yang bertebaran di seluruh penjuru Diagon Alley. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas membuat rambut hitamnya yang berantakan itu mencuat. Kedua iris coklat tuanya menatap tulisan di atas bangunan tersebut dengan hati-hati.

 _Toko Persediaan Quidditch Berkualitas_ , gumamnya.

Dari namanya saja sudah dipastikan bahwa toko tersebut menjual berbagai alat untuk keperluan Quidditch. Gulf berniat untuk membeli Snitch sebagai upaya untuk menunjang latihannya saat liburan musim panas. Namun, matanya justru menangkap sebuah sapu terbang terbaru yang terpajang di etalase toko tersebut.

Gulf yang masih berdiri dari luar toko hanya bisa berdiri diam. Mulut kecilnya sedikit menganga dikarenakan ia terpana dengan penampilan sapu terbang tersebut. Sapu terbang itu terlihat keren, kokoh, mewah, serta tidak dapat diragukan bahwa sapu tersebut memiliki berbagai fungsi yang tidak dapat diragukan lagi kualitasnya.

"Hm, biasa saja."

Ucapan yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat Gulf tersadar kembali ーdari kegiatannya mengagumi keindahan sapu tersebutー dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Entahlah, Gulf merasa seperti melihat orang itu sebelumnya. Laki-laki yang tinggi badannya hampir sama seperti Gulf, namun tubuh lelaki di sampingnya itu tampak jauh lebih berisi menjurus ideal, serta rambut hitam yang tampak rapi dengan poni ke depan membentuk koma, mata hitam yang tajam, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang tipis. Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya juga terlihat sekali bahwa lelaki itu merupakan salah satu bagian dari konglomerat darah murni. Gulf yakin pasti lelaki itu juga salah satu murid di Hogwarts.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Sepertinya kegiatan Gulf mengobservasi lelaki di sampingnya ini terlihat jelas. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, justru malah dipergoki oleh orangnya secara langsung. Gulf hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum sungkan, "Tidak ada," balasnya singkat. Sedangkan otaknya berpikir keras berusaha mengingat siapa orang di sampingnya ini.

Orang itu berdecak pelan. "Tadi kamu lihat sapu terbang terbaru ini kan? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ah, Gulf mulai paham. Tadi orang itu sempat berkomentar biasa saja terhadap sapu terbang produksi terbaru itu. Mungkin dia butuh pendapat Gulf untuk mengubah pandangannya terhadap sapu terbang itu.

"Hm, Firebolt ya? Menurutku sapu itu keren. Memiliki fasilitas yang telah diperbarui sesuai perkembangan zaman saat ini. Terbuat dari kayu eboni yang kokoh," komentar Gulf. Matanya menatap dengan sayu sambil menatap sapu tersebut, "Sepertinya orang yang memakai sapu terbang ini akan otomatis keluar sebagai pemenang," gumamnya kecil tanpa sadar.

"Pasrah sekali, huh? Jadi kemenangan hanya bisa diraih dari kehebatan sebuah sapu yang dipakai ya? Menyedihkan sekali. Beruntunglah kapten sepertiku tidak memiliki anggota yang tanpa semangat sepertimu."

Lelaki disampingnya membalas sambil terkekeh. Tapi Gulf yakin kekehan tersebut tidak ada maksud mengejek sama sekali. Buktinya Gulf tersenyum kecil sambil menatap lelaki disampingnya. "Sungguh ucapan yang memotivasi," balas Gulf sambil mengangguk kecil.

Namun, di saat itu juga Gulf seketika menyadari sesuatu.

Tadi apa yang orang itu katakan? Kapten?

_"Beruntunglah kapten sepertiku tidak memiliki anggota yang tanpa semangat sepertimu."_

_Kapten...._

Ah! Gulf baru ingat sekarang. Tatapan mata yang tajam dan penuh ambisi yang sempat dilihatnya tadi tentu saja harusnya sudah menjelaskan siapa pemuda disampingnya itu. Seorang kapten yang memiliki keturunan konglomerat darah murni. Kapten dari tim Quidditch Slytherin.

Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat.

Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal klan Jongcheveevat? Salah satu klan yang pengabdiannya pada ideologi penganut "Darah murni adalah segalanya" itu sangatlah tinggi. Tentunya setiap anggota dari klan tersebut merupakan bagian dari asrama Slytherin.

Mendadak Gulf merasa lidahnya kelu. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Seketika ia lupa dengan tujuan utamanya mendatangi toko tersebut. Penyihir keturunan darah campuran sepertinya bisa apa bila berhadapan dengan orang itu? Bukan merasa takut atau rendah. Hanya saja Gulf malas harus bersilat lidah lagi dengan keturunan-keturunan darah murni yang sok agung itu. Ia tidak ingin mengacaukan musim panasnya yang indah dengan umpatan menyebalkan.

"Kenapa diam?" Mew mendekati Gulf yang mendadak menahan napas. Diperhatikannya Gulf dengan seksama.

Tubuh yang tinggi tapi kurus, rambut hitam berantakan dengan poni lurus, hidung yang sangat mancung, bibir yang penuh, iris coklat tua yang awalnya berbinar-binar, kini mulai menatap Mew dengan pandangan malas. Kedua mata Gulf berotasi saat melihatnya.

"Ah, kapten Slytherin sepertimu tentu saja tidak butuh anggota berdarah campuran sepertiku."

Mew terdiam dengan mata menyipit. Bingung kenapa tiba-tiba lelaki manis di sampingnya itu membalas dengan sinis. Namun, tak lama ia tertawa kecil dengan seringai tampan yang menyebalkan.

"Ah, apakah kamu anggota tim dari asrama yang gagal secara beruntun itu?"

Perkataan Mew membuat Gulf menelan kenyataan pahit tersebut yang sayangnya fakta. Gulf tersenyum paksa sambil berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak terpancing. "Ya, sesuai fakta saat itu. Tapi sepertinya kita belum pernah berhadapan secara langsung."

"Aku ingat di pertandingan terakhir. Ada seorang Beater yang tidak bisa bertanding melawan Slytherin dikarenakan terjatuh konyol di perpustakaan. Terhantam tumpukan buku hingga cedera," ujar Mew santai. Ia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, _kan_?" lanjutnya santai. Pemuda Slytherin itu tersenyum geli sambil membayangkan peristiwa itu.

Gulf menggeram kesal. Peristiwa dirinya terjatuh konyol di perpustakaan merupakan hal terakhir yang ingin diingatnya. Peristiwa tersebut sudah menyebar ke seluruh Hogwarts dan terkadang orang-orang disekitarnya akan tertawa ketika melihatnya. Sudah! Jangan tanyakan padanya penyebab ia bisa terjatuh! Gulf benci ingat hal itu!

"Ya, sungguh disayangkan diriku saat itu tidak bisa melawan tim Slytherin yang agung."

"Anggota Beater dari timku siap menyambutmu di pertandingan selanjutnya."

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya. Tapi aku lebih tertarik menyambut Snitch."

"Eh?" Mew mengerutkan dahi. Bingung. Snitch? Untuk apa seorang Beater mencari Snitch? Namun seketika ia langsung paham. Mew berdehem pelan, "Kudengar tim dari Gryffindor melakukan perombakan posisi besar-besaran."

Kini giliran Gulf yang mengerutkan dahi. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal. "Wow. Berapa banyak lagi yang kau tahu? Mata-matamu banyak ya," balasnya sinis.

"Hm, sepertinya teman asramamu sendiri justru yang membicarakan hal tersebut. _Secara lantang._ " Mew tersenyum geli. Di akhir ucapannya, ia memberikan kode dari kedua jari telunjuknya yang bergerak.

"Hm... Sudah kuduga pasti Boat dan Mild membicarakan hal itu tanpa henti. Memang dasar pasangan menyebalkan!" gumamnya kesal. Amarah Gulf mulai memuncak. Tapi akhirnya ia memilih diam dikarenakan Mew masih terus memperhatikannya dengan intens. Gulf mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, pura-pura tidak melihat pandangan yang Mew tujukan untuknya.

"Kalau begitu kau akan berhadapan denganku." Mew berucap absolut. Gulf kembali bingung. Ah! Kenapa ia lagi-lagi telat menyadarinya.

Mew merupakan kapten dari tim Quidditch Slytherin. Posisinya juga sebagai Seeker.

Ah, itu berarti selama pertandingan Gryffindor melawan Slytherin nanti Gulf akan kembali berhadapan dengannya. Menangkap Snitch sambil berusaha menjatuhkan lawan.

"Haha, aku akan menantinya." ujar Gulf tidak mau kalah sambil tertawa sarkastik. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh lengah nanti saat menangkap Snitch. Demi kemenangan Gryffindor!

"Siapkan dirimu baik-baik. Peralihan posisi tentu saja bukan hal yang mudah."

"Eh?" Gulf menoleh terkejut.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk memakai Firebolt agar bisa menang. Asalkan kemampuanmu memadai dan niatmu untuk memenangkan pertandingan itu besar, sapu kualitas apapun bukan sesuatu yang masalah."

Mew mengunci kedua iris hitam Gulf dalam pandangan. Tatapan yang dalam, yakin, namun tetap dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Gulf yakin sebentar lagi ia akan meleleh dengan pandangan mata yang Mew berikan untuknya. Terbukti dengan Gulf yang terdiam karena terpana.

_Tadi itu ucapan untuk menyemangatinya?_

Mew terkekeh kecil. Namun Gulf lagi-lagi heran kenapa kekehannya itu tidak terdengar meremehkannya sama sekali. Malah sedaritadi lelaki tersebut berucap santai.

"Aku tidak berniat membeli sapu itu sih. Hanya mengagumi saja kehebatannya," kilah Gulf.

"Mengagumi kehebatan sapu itu hanya akan membuatmu minder. Jangan terus dilihat. Percayalah pada kemampuan dirimu sendiri."

Mew tersenyum. Senyumannya terlihat tulus. Mew semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Gulf, memegang kedua bahu Gulf yang yang tampak tegang dikarenakan ia masih terkejut dengan ucapan Mew sedari tadi. Aroma kayu cendana dan daun _mint_ yang kuat pun mendekat, kini semakin tercium oleh Gulf.

Mew tersenyum tipis lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga kiri Gulf, lalu berbisik, "Tapi kudengar stok Snitch di toko ini telah habis. Sayang sekali, kekalahan kembali berada di di depan matamu, Gulf Kanawut."

"Sampai jumpa."

Mew menarik diri dengan santai dan berjalan bersiap pergi meninggalkan Gulf. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, bibirnya menyeringai lebar sambil memainkan poni Gulf yang tampak berantakan. Gulf baru sadar dari tempatnya ketika Mew sudah terlihat semakin berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya.

Gulf mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dahinya berkedut kesal. Tapi darimana Mew tahu niatnya mendatangi toko ini untuk membeli Snitch? Ucapan menyemangati itu ternyata merupakan kamuflase untuk meraih tujuan lain. Dapat dipastikan kalau Mew pasti sudah membeli semua stok Snitch di toko ini hingga habis.

Tapi untuk apa Mew dengan santainya malah memainkan poninya begitu saja? Kenapa Gulf tidak bisa menolak? Kenapa Gulf bisa-bisanya luluh dengan ucapan yang keluar dari pemuda Slytherin itu? Ah, semua pertanyaan memusingkan itu membuat kepalanya sakit.

Gulf berdecak kesal. "Sekali Slytherin, memang tetap Slytherin," gumamnya berapi-api.

Ah, kemana lagi ia harus membeli benda itu? Gulf berjalan menjauhi toko itu sambil mengambil tongkat dari saku celananya, hanya saja tarikannya pada tongkat tersebut menyebabkan ada benda lain yang terjatuh dari sakunya.

Benda berbungkus hitam dengan tali emas yang mengikatnya. Ketika Gulf membuka tali pengikatnya, tiba-tiba benda bulat keluar dari bungkusan tersebut. Bola kecil berwarna emas dan kedua sayapnya yang berkilau. Benda itu berputar-putar dan melayang di udara.

 _Eh, itu Golden Snitch kan?_ batinnya.

Gulf dengan sigap melompat dan menangkap benda tersebut sebelum Snitch itu akan terbang jauh lebih tinggi lagi.

Hei, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ada benda ini di saku celananya?

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya heran. Sebelum tangannya memasukkan kembali Snitch ke dalam bungkusan itu. Ia berusaha mencari petunjuk lain yang ada dari bungkusan hitam tersebut. Mungkin saja di bungkusan itu masih ada sesuatu di dalamnya selain Snitch. Ternyata ada!

Terdapat sebuah gulungan kertas kecil. Gulf mengeluarkannya dan membukanya dengan hati-hati.

_Stok terakhir Snitch dari toko ini yang kuberikan secara khusus untuk Seeker terbaru Gryffindor._

_Ngomong-ngomong, apakah ada orang yang pernah memujimu kalau kau itu terlihat manis dan menarik, Gulf? Kalau tidak ada, biarkan aku menjadi orang pertama yang memujimu._

_-Mew_

\-----

end

\-----

Akhir-akhir ini aku lagi _into_ ke Harry Potter banget. Merasa menyesal karena baru kenal Harpot di tahun ini xD Dari dulu tuh kemana aja diriku:"D

Dulu waktu kecil pernah sih nonton filmnya, tapi aku langsung lompat ke film berapa gitu (tergantung apa yang lagi tayang di TV hehehe), jadinya aku nggak paham dan males gitu nontonnya. Terus bulan Februari tahun ini aku coba nontonin kan semua filmnya dari awal. SUMPAH! SERU BANGET! MENYESAL NGGAK KENAL DARI DULUㅠㅠㅠㅠ

Terus di bulan Mei kemarin, aku mencoba memberanikan diri buat beli novelnya, ya walaupun baru beli yang empat buku awalnya:") (masih menabung huhuhu #uangjajantiris) dan ternyata emang se- _worth it_ itu gengs. Justru yang di novel lebih seru lagi dan kebanyakan beda gitu kayak di film.

Btw, makasih sudah membaca pojok curhatan aku yang tidak jelas ini. Mohon maaf apabila fanfiksi ini mungkin kurang terasa latar di dunia harry potternya. Aku membuat fanfiksi ini karena sebagai wujud rasa cintaku kepada MewGulf:") Akhir-akhir ini aku kebayang terus slytherin!Mew dan gryffindor!Gulf :"D #sampekebawamimpi

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi ini hingga selesai.  
> Hope you guys like it, hehe((:


End file.
